All Together Dead Alone
by NixAskarlovr
Summary: Takes place after DR. Things don't look good for Eric and Sookie but it might not be the end of the world. Sookie just needs to convince herself she can live without him, or can she? Things start to happen to Sookie with Dermot and Claude's help and hope might be just what is needed to light the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first story, please be gentle. I am not sure how long it will be. I want to know what you guys think so far. NO BETA**

**Takes place after DR. Things don't look good for Eric and Sookie but it might not be the end of the world. Sookie just needs to convince herself she can live without him, or can she? Things start to happen to Sookie with Dermot and Claude's help and hope might be just what is needed to light the way.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Charlaine Harris; I am just taking out for a spin.**

It had been 3 days since Sam left. I gave him as brief an explanation as I could to pacify what I had done to him. But made a promise that I would explain later. Still there had been no word from Eric. I had only called Fangtasia once to try to talk to him. I was dumbfounded, I loved Eric so much my chest hurt just to breath. I didn't know which way was up or down. I knew the instant that Sam was killed what I wanted. My reaction to his death was instantaneous, without thought. I love Sam without a doubt but the same way I loved Jason. I am sure that is not how Eric saw it at all. He was so furious with me. After healing Sam Eric was nowhere to be found and refused to speak to me. The words Niall spoke rang in my head night after night. He had to show Eric I had just as much to offer as Freda. Power. I was certain Eric was furious at me for what he would consider wasting my power on the "shifter". I had to prove to him that I loved him and we could do this. His power would have to be enough, we could find a way.

So for the last 3 days I pulled myself into moving forward and now I had to focus on doing day I woke up with determination. I had begun to work with Claude to hone and test my Fae powers. Whatever those might be, we were still uncertain. The plan was to make a list and try everything until we found something. The range of abilities the Fae had were confusing. Mostly because I didn't understand them. Telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, "popping", controlling elements, and time suspension the list goes on.

We would sit in the yard for hours breathing and centering. When I felt complete calm and focused we tried summoning things to come to me. We started small with sticks, rocks, flowers, bugs. Not much happened. Then the items I focused on began to shake. On the second day I was able to move a rock the size of a quarter slowly to my palm. At first I was scared and panicked. Truthfully I never thought I would be able to do it. I humored myself because the practice kept me from thinking of Eric. Claude was so excited he yelled and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. "Cousin, that is great! You have done it, I am so proud" "Thanks I guess we can put that on my list." After a few hours I was able to move things quite easily and began to increase the size of my objects. By sunset I was able to make Claude hover off the ground for a few moments. After a long bath I sat on the porch swing and thought of Eric. I longed for the distant comfort of our bond. I hated myself for doubting that and wanted at least to be able to feel him. I analyzed the logic of the magical connection over and over. When I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I prayed it might be Eric coming to talk to me finally. As the vampire approached me I sighed deeply.

I rolled over into the heat of the sun. Thinking of my late night meeting tears pooled in my eyes. Last night Pam came to see me.

_"Sookie, you know time is running out. You are my favorite breather but Eric is a Vampire, power is everything to us. He might love you but that will not last. Even if you let him turn you he must do this. I want you to look out for yourself. He is my master I must obey him but I am worried for you."_

_"Pam, does Eric know you're here? Are you supposed to break my heart for him? GOD, I am so sick of this. I know I am a stubborn ass, I get it. I just want to two of us to sit down and talk, be honest with each other. I hate not know how he feels."_

_"You should have thought about that before you broke the bond."_

_"I know that Pam. **Don't you think I know that! **I would give anything to take it back. What good does admitting that do?" _

_"Hmm, well at least there's that"_

_"Pam, I have spent the last three days thinking about everything. Every little thing, every conversation, every feeling, all of it. I feel like such a fool. All I want is a chance. All I want is Eric." _

_"Sookie, talk to Eric, tell him everything. I don't know if it will help to be honest with you. The advice I can give you is… have an out. Make sure that if you don't hear what you want that you have a plan B."_

So that is where I am now, planning for B. I stretched and went to make coffee. I noticed the message light on the phone and reached for it. "Sook, hey I wanted to give you some time but I really need to talk to you, call me" It was Alcide, I had asked him to give me a few days after the thing with Janalyn and Sam. He called nonstop that night and the next day. I didn't want to talk to him until Sam and I cleared things up. I knew I needed to talk to him I was just putting it off. I sighed, in for a penny in for a pound. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Alc, it's me. What's up?"

"Sook, you ok? What the hell was that? Where are you?"

"It is a long story, I am fine. Sorry I haven't called you. I have some stuff to sort out you know."

"Yeah I get that. Listen I really want to see you, can I come over."

"I don't think that's a good idea Alcide. Thanks for calling and checking on me and all…"

"Come on know, I know we have not been on the best of terms but we need to air things out."

I agreed to meet Alcide for lunch in Shreveport for lunch on Friday to see if we could mend fences and come to a happy medium with all things considered. It was Wednesday; I had 2 days to think about how I felt about him and where I expected things to go from there. With what happened to Sam allot of things became clear to me. Don't ask me why all the near death experiences and fighting that I had been privy to up close and personal hadn't effected me until then. Seeing someone I loved die in front of my flipped a switch. I know Sam isn't gone but that fact remains, he died in my arms. I watched the life leave his eyes. I will always be grateful for the cluvidor but I will never forget that feeling.

A/N: Should I keep going? Reviews welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted or fav'd me. It means so much. All input is welcome just please do not be MEAN! Here is chpt 2!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Charlaine Harris; I own nothing. No BETA, all mistakes are my own!**

**Chapter 2:**

**I think I can...**

I spent the next two days working with Claude on my gifts. I was getting good at the telekinesis stuff. I was able to hold Claude still with my mid and move objects simultaneously around us. He wanted to move on and test other potential powers since, in his opinion I had this one potentially mastered, and all I needed to do was practice.

"Now that you know you can do it dear cousin, practice as often as possible." Claude was in a rare mood. "I think you are very strong for only being 1/8 Fae." "It is good to see you getting stronger." I smiled at him as we came in from the yard. "How are your shields?"

"I hardly have to focus to keep them up anymore. When I went for errands I caught myself letting them down to listen to folks." It was the first time I thought about nothing but the task at hand. I was completely at ease with raising and lowering my shields. I was flexing my muscles and getting stronger. I was pulling my shields up and listening on command with little effort. I was pushing myself and it felt good. I remembered my errands and began to panic. My breath hitched and I tried twice to speak unable to find words. I stuttered and Claude was barely paying attention to me. He looked at me sideways as he was pulling out two glasses for sweet tea. He sat down at the kitchen table to face me and grab my hands. "Something _happened_ at the store…"I confessed. "I was waiting in line and there was a rude woman. I started listening and she was complaining about the cashier and her manners were something to be desired." Claude looked at me like I was leaving something out and waved his hand for me to continue. "Uh, well, I…I thought she should just shut up and pay the cashier, say thank you and be on her way." I looked down at our hands and noticed they were clammy. Claude noticed my change in mood and rubbed my hand.

"Oh yes well I can see how that would worry you? Uh Sookie is that really what _happened _at the store?"

I was so nervous to continue my story I had to take a few deep breathes to muster the courage. "Well, yes, the thing is…. Claude sh..sh..she did it. Exactly it, she became quiet immediately, paid the clerk and was out if there as fast as she could move" Claude sat there catching flies. There it was, the look I have seen my whole life, the Crazy Sookie look. "Claude, she did exactly what I thought she should do, exactly." He was staring at me while he grabbed the pitcher to pour our drinks. I just explained that I had pushed my thoughts to a complete stranger and she totally complied without question and all he did was stare at me. He cleared his throat and a huge shit eating grin started on his face. After a minute I jumped out of my chair when his laughter rang through the kitchen. "Ha, cousin this is great!" He got up from the table so fast the chair fell to the floor behind him. He leapt to hug me and I thought my face would turn blue he squeezed so tight. Shocked I asked "So, this is good? The fact that I made some poor woman do something.." I pushed him away and gave him the best skeptical look I could manage. As far as I could tell he was elated. He began explaining to me how wonderful it was that I was so powerful. Apparently while I was shopping I stumbled upon a new ability. "So what I can glamour people now? Like vampires?" Claude laughed again and tried to convince me that this new power was good. "Sookie, it's not like glamouring. Vampires push their will on humans. I think what you do is more like talking someone into believing what they are doing is what they want." He sat back down at the table and took my hand in his. "Just like your other gifts we will need to work on this and strengthen it but do not look at it as bad. It is the person who uses powers for good or evil and you are the furthest thing from evil my dear one." I really did understand what he was telling me. I wanted to be as excited as he was. I am getting what I wanted, exploring my abilities and strengthening them. I was getting and controlling my power.

"Do you think this should be something we tell people about? I mean like, uh, family friends?" I wasn't sure how to harbor the ability to control people. I was wondering if I should warn those closest to me that I had these abilities in case I lost control. Claude suddenly became serious and asked "Why are you doing this?" I looked at him with shock on my face but nervousness in my chest. I was holding the glass of sweet tea with both hands trying to stay calm.

"I am not sure what you mean; I told you I am curious about my possible gifts. I am excited to learn about my new ones but….If you changed your mind and do not want to help me I completely understand…"

"No Sookie, you know I enjoy our time together. It is very, therapeutic for me. I want to know what you get out of it. Why do you want your others gifts to reveal themselves? Why now"

I sat there staring at him. It felt like hours, and my face was on fire. I did want to do this. I asked for it. Why was I so hell bent on pushing myself so hard to discover what I could do? Why now do I feel hesitant about them? Finding out that I was part Fae was a shock, absolutely and on top of that, I would be coming into my powers so to speak because of a spark was jolting. But here I was asking myself, what was the real reason I wanted to push so hard? Why was I doing this? I sat there eyes locked on his examining all the reason I wanted this. Protection, understanding, independence and…Power. But the last, power, that's what surprised me, I wanted the power. But Why? What would it get me, what would moving objects with my mind and hearing people's thoughts even controlling behavior, possible give me power over? Besides the obvious I could go every day of my life knowing I had these abilities and not use them. They would only really be power if I told people I could do them.

"Claude I want to know what I can do. I told you, I want to be able to protect myself, take care of me. Not rely on anyone. I want to get some "normal back." I gave him my crazy Sookie smile. That was the truth; I knew it was I felt it. I also felt there was more. "Of course Sookie, that is very important to you I know that. With the abilities you have already displayed it seems there will be no stopping you from doing exactly that." I started feeling my whole body getting hot. I wasn't sure if I was mad at myself for not coming clean or at Claude for not pushing me or for being honest with myself for wanting such things. I felt the heat of my thoughts travel through my body. I felt it run through my chest as I took deep breaths. I pushed it into my arms like I was cleansing myself from the thoughts. All at once I was focusing on my hands. I stared down at my hands holding the glass of sweet tea and I thought I saw them glow gold and then the glass was gold. It all took about 3 seconds but in my mind it was excruciatingly slower. "Sookie." Hearing Claude I shook my head bringing my thoughts back to him. I looked at him and smiles then took a drink. The tea was warm, like it had been sitting in the sun. I looked at the glass, held it up to my nose and smelled it. Forgetting about the tea for a moment I turned toward Claude. He looked at me for a long time. Not sure if he just witnessed the glowing hands or if I was certain he would press the previous issue. I had no idea what I would say if he wanted me to elaborate. "Get your things, we are going to town." I blinked, sitting there not moving. "Sookie, get your things, we are going to town. We need to exercise this new ability, and truth be told, I want to see it!" Claude grabbed me with his huge grin back on his face. I stood up and walked into the living room to get my purse. I guess he didn't see the glowing hands thing. I walked to the car. Still in a confused daze we got into the car and headed for town. Feeling dumb struck, I was taking my Fae cousin to the Wal-Mart, so I can show him how to listen to and control strangers with my mind, for fun. Hmmm yeah must be a Thursday…..

A/N: Reviews welcome. I am still getting the hand of this. I have an outline and I can change things as needed. Eric is coming I promise :)


End file.
